


Three's a Handful

by Mesmeret



Category: Dredd (2012), Peter Rabbit (2018), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Harem, Emperor Kylo Ren, Group Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mommy Kink, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Armitage Hux, Omega Techie, Omega Thomas McGregor, Past Abuse, Sex Toys, intersex techie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesmeret/pseuds/Mesmeret
Summary: Filled this prompt from Kylux Adjacents: Emperor Alpha Kylo has a harem of three Omega Hux, Techie and Thomas. They all go in heat in the same time
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Clan Techie/Thomas McGregor, Armitage Hux/Clan Techie/Thomas McGregor/Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Thomas McGregor, Armitage Hux/Thomas McGregor/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Clan Techie (Dredd)/Armitage Hux, Clan Techie (Dredd)/Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Clan Techie (Dredd)/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Clan Techie/Thomas McGregor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	Three's a Handful

**Author's Note:**

> Had a blast cranking out this tweet fic in 14 hours! Follow me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/msmretmarjorie)

The palace was calm for once. The servants were quietly attending to their afternoon tasks. Emperor Kylo was riding his fathier along the forest line enjoying the crisp air. He nudged his steed to go as fast as the beast wanted. He was then hit with a panic.

He stopped the fathier and rubbed its neck as he observed his surroundings. Nothing around him but he felt a yearning that grew stronger as he went the direction he came from. There must be something going on in the palace. It was confirmed when he got to the palace gates.

The stable hand took the fathier as Kylo’s steward informed him that his harem are all in heat. He grins but feels nervous. He might end up with 6 pups after this. Kylo went to his personal chamber to freshen up. His omegas are self sustaining enough to not need him immediately.

It was first Hux who woke up from his mid day nap with a fever and ache. He called out for Techie who came running over from his embroidery. 

“Heat?”

“Yes, get me a cold compress, love.” 

Techie runs over to the bathroom and soaks a towel. Hux has already stripped down.

Techie slips the cold towel between Hux’s spread legs. Hux clenches his fists as his hips try to fuck the towel. Techie smiles sweetly as he inserts a little of the towel into Hux’s hole. Hux gives a loud whine which alerts Thomas from the other room, “Everything... oh.”

Thomas flushes at the sight of Hux’s bare body. Hux is the skinniest of the three. Thomas moans as Hux’s belly concaving as he arched in pleasure. Thomas walked over, “Here, let me try.” 

Techie pulls away with a knowing smile. Hux screams as Thomas’s hot tongue laps his cooled hole. Hux fists brown hair as he gets tongue fucked. His hard cock drooling on his belly called to Techie. Hux’s voice cracked in the next scream. The trio never focused on Hux. He was an adamant giver with them. He insisted that his hole was just for the Emperor.

A servant and guard rushed into the room and gasped. They would face execution if they touched the harem and knew words wouldn’t break the 3 apart. They prayed the Emperor would show mercy. The trio never noticed the pair slinking back out of the room.

Hux choked out a plea and Techie deepthroated him. Thomas groaned as creamy slick spilled onto his tongue. The very tip was bruised from Hux’s clenching. Thomas preferred it to a burn from scalding tea. He pulled away feeling warm deep in his gut. Techie was still sucking off Hux.

Hux was trembling from the hypersensitivity. Techie was humping the bed lost in his licks. Thomas froze as his brain drummed with a mantra of ‘mate, mate, breed, breed’ “Oh, no. It’s me as well.” 

Techie looks up at him and moans, “Me too.” 

Hux whimpers, “Both of you get naked.”

They join him on the deep red sheets. Thomas feels slick gush from just this amount of skin contact. He hisses from Techie’s towel wiping him down. The soft cotton felt like a cat’s tongue. Thomas leaned over Hux to flick Techie’s nipple. Techie squeals.

Thomas laughs before being pulled to suck on said nipple. He moans and gasps as Hux parts his cheeks to eat him out. Thomas sucks on the nipple hungrily. Techie had a stillborn when he was too young due to his harsh slave conditions. But he still lactates.

Thomas tears up in mourning for Techie’s little one as drops of milk coat his tongue. Techie coos rubbing Thomas’s hair, “Good boy.” 

Thomas pulls away from the pert breast with a mewl, “Thank you, mommy.” 

Techie gives him a shy smile and guides him to the other breast.

Hux starts to push two fingers into Thomas as he latches on to Techie’s right nipple. Techie is lost cooing over Thomas and rutting his “large for an omega” cock against Thomas’s belly. Both gasp as they feel Hux’s hand snake up between Thomas’s legs to stroke Techie’s cock.

Techie whimpers and grabs Thomas’s hips to pull him up a little. Hux follows and kisses the castration scars on Techie before dipping down to Techie’s slick. Thomas eagerly straddles Techie and moans as the six inches fill him up. Hux pushes him forward to kiss Techie.

Techie slowly grinds into Thomas as Hux licks the slick dripping down the base of Techie’s cock. Thomas shivers feeling Hux’s nose bump his rim. It must’ve been tea time because their kitchen maid loudly apologized for interrupting. Hux pulled away and thanked her for the food and to make sure the Emperor knew he was needed for all three omegas. The maid nodded and wished them all healthy conceptions. Techie started to cry. Hux tutted softly coming over to kiss Techie’s forehead, “We’re going to get you pregnant, mommy.” Thomas moans in agreement.

Techie tries to hide his face. “We know you have good eggs. We have the best technology in the galaxy. It will be a C-section and you will get to raise your babies.” Techie whimpers as he cums in Thomas, “Could, could you two get me ready for Kylo?” 

Hux smirks, “Of course.”

Thomas slowly gets up relishing the creamy stickiness between his legs. He imagines Kylo moaning while watching the mess come close as Thomas pulls the splits over his face. But now, he needs to grab his new toys he made. The other two are busy making out while he grabs lube and gloves.

He comes back to see Hux guiding Techie into a comfy position. Thomas opens his box to show the two. Techie’s eyes widen and blushes, “Can we get this done in time?”

“Of course,” both omegas answered. Techie was a little slick from the heat, but still very dry in his passage. Techie whimpers as Thomas slowly guides the tubing into his hole to inject a long lasting gel lubricant in his hole. Techie grabs Hux’s hand as the cool gel spreads inside of him. Thomas grins as the pale white gel starts to spill out. He gently rubs circles on Techie’s hole.

Hux is lovingly petting Techie’s hair, “Now kiss Thomas’s fingers. Clench and relax, clench and relax.” Thomas smiles up at Techie, “You’re doing great, mommy.” Techie whimpers as one finger breeches him. The scarring from the birth is still there but not as rigid.

Fear welled up but he knew Kylo was fully supportive of impregnation by other means. But it was Techie’s desire for normalcy that led them down this path. He felt so thankful to have the pair with him. He would’ve never gotten here by himself.

Thomas cheered, “One finger in!” He thrusts it slowly. Techie moans and practices his clenching. Hux smiles and slips a glove on. He gently presses on Techie’s rim, “May I enter?” Techie nods eagerly. Thomas and Hux start synchronizing their thrusts and soon both fingers were in.

They gently pulled on the walls of Techie’s passage. Hux was massaging the scar tissue with soft praises. Thomas pulled away to grab the small inflatable dilator. Techie mewls at the first pump. 

“Feels okay?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Here, have the pump,” Thomas hands it over.

Techie gives two more pumps and sighs happily, “Thank you, Thomas.” 

Thomas smiles shyly and rubs Techie’s stretch mark covered belly, “Love you.” 

Hux kisses both of them, “Love you both.” 

“What about Kylo?” Techie whispers. Hux smirks, “He’s tolerable.”

The pair know Hux is downplaying his affections. It’s an unspoken rule that Hux gets first dibs for bed warming. They’re fine with it. Kylo loves Hux for his cunning loyalty, Techie for his softness, and Thomas for his social prowess. They love Kylo because he’s never lied.

Techie pumps the dilator until it’s at its fullest. Thomas gently deflates it and gives it a could of thrusts before pulling out. Hux is sucking on Techie’s neck lightly as Thomas works on inserting the larger one. 

“Once you’ve gotten this one fully in, you should handle Kylo,” Thomas smiled.

“Knot and all?” Techie shivers. 

“Yes, measured him three times and this is just a smidge bigger when fully inflated.” 

“Wow,” Techie moans while reaching for the pump. Hux laughs, “Eager for Kylo’s knot?” 

Techie whimpers, “Yes!” 

And that’s when Kylo walks in.

Kylo smiles at the sight of his omegas recognizing him and preening. 

“About time you got here,” Hux drawls while getting up to kiss Kylo hello. “Techie has first dibs,” Hux smirks before grabbing a bite to eat. Thomas gets up to eat and to let Kylo hold the mewling Techie.

It was Hux who suggested the harem in the beginning. Kylo hesitant. He loved Hux so much and felt like the man completed him whole. Their courting was full of competition. Hux is a fantastic shot and wrestler. On their honeymoon, Hux demanded to go on a hunt on a rural planet.

Once they were truly alone amongst the plains of sea green grass, Hux sprinted away. Kylo’s alpha leapt after Hux but only caught the man just before a cliffside. Kylo carried Hux to safety fiercely kissing his new husband. Hux was laughing between the kisses. High on adrenaline.

Hux rode Kylo in the tall thick grass with a smirk that Kylo loved. A few months later, the smirk turned into a frown. Kylo did his best to give Hux space, but he had to ask. Hux then opened up that he didn’t feel like a good omega. Devastated, Kylo asked what he could do.

That’s when Hux asked to be part of a harem. All of the responsibilities of the royal consort was too much for him to take on alone. He thought it was just warming Kylo’s bed and living a plush life. Kylo couldn’t fault him for that. Brendol still talks to his son like that.

Kylo gave him his approval for the endeavor. Kylo was curious to see who else caught Hux’s eye. Were they a female? A xeno? Kylo hoped he could adore and cherish more than just one person. When Hux came back 2 weeks later, Kylo realized he could.

Thomas was Hux’s first find. He stood proudly as Kylo couldn’t help but ogle. Kylo loved Thomas’s posh enunciations. He was blunt with his desire to be courted properly by Kylo. And yet 2 nights later, Kylo caught Thomas with his head between Hux’s legs fingering his own hole.

Kylo’s scent alerted the two omegas but since he looked visibly petrified in awe, they kept going until their releases. Kylo awkwardly wished them good night before returning to his quarters. After four balls and two diplomatic trips, Thomas begged to ride his cock. They both cried.

Techie came across their paths by fate. Hux was out in an alleyway having a smoke to calm his nerves. Both consorts had to attend the galactic peace negotiations. All Hux wanted to do was scream at the smug pigs. He heard a whimper and a hiss. He looked over and froze.

A shivering hand was reaching towards him from a battered sleeping bag used as a blanket. A gaunt face with dull watery blue eyes looked up at him, “Can you spare me a juice?”

Hux’s heart felt a nurturing ache for the first time. He gave a quick nod, “One moment.”

Hux pulled Thomas aside, “I need you outside.” Thomas frowned as Hux hurriedly grabbed a glass of apple juice and some veggie hand pies. 

“What’s going on?” Kylo leaned in. 

“Someone needs our help. But it should be Thomas and I first,” Hux looked at Kylo sternly. Kylo smiled back.

With that, the pair walked to the alley. Hux hushly muttered, “I need you and your reading hour voice. We can help them, I just know it!” 

Thomas smiled at Hux. Getting to do kid events at the palace and on trips was Thomas’s favorite responsibility. It wasn’t a kid. It was a ghost of an omega with knotted up hair and constant shiver. Thomas cautiously drops down to the omega, “Hey, Hux said you wanted some juice? Would you also be able to handle some veggie pie?” The omega ducked their head shyly. Hux places the juice down.

Thomas took a handpie and carefully broke it apart. Hux stood back nervously before pulling out his pipe. Thomas smiled softly as the omega took the juice, sniffed it before taking a slow sip. In a pause, Thomas handed over a piece of pie. The omega leaned forward and ate it.

Twenty minutes of slow feeding, the omega started to get frantic. Hux sighed softly, “He’s dehydrated. We need to get him to a toilet.” They quickly pulled up the omega, scent of rotting flowers and all, and brought him to the service bathroom. A waiter cursed and offered help.

They ignored him and went into the large stall. To their shock, the omega was a miracle to be alive. Thomas clenched his fists behind his back while Hux clenched them openly.

“Oh, precious! Alleviate yourself, Hux will stand guard. I’ll go get our Alpha. He will be good for you!”

Kylo was glad to be pulled away from some droning bureaucrats but the sight of an abused omega clearly without shelter was heart wrenching. He took off his black floor length cape and wrapped up the omega, “We’re going to the clinic. Now.”

That was four years ago. First year was full of patience and bacta treatments. 2nd was of self discovery. 3rd of education. And now they are here. Techie wrapping his legs around Kylo’s bare thighs, cooing up at him. Kylo gave a soft growl enjoying the pleasure it gave Techie.

“How far along are you?” Kylo asks eying the pump for the dilator. He loved Thomas’s ingenuity. 

“Ah-almost there, Ky!” Techie blushes as he hands over the pump to the alpha, “Make me fuller.” 

Kylo looked over at his other loves and they gave their nods. Kylo kissed Techie slowly.

Kylo squeezed the pump slowly swallow Techie’s mewling gibberish. Kylo did two pumps before the pump stopped working. Techie was rubbing his belly blissfully. Hux chuckled, “Let’s not get too ahead of ourselves.” He sat at the head of the bed casually stroking himself.

Techie giggles, “True.” He winks at Kylo while deflating the pump and pulls it out. Kylo whines as the lube drips out with it. Techie rubs it into himself with a sigh before crawling up into Hux’s lap. Hux frowns before Techie slips himself down on Hux. Kylo and Thomas groan.

Techie starts crying with a giddy smile as he rolls his hips up and down Hux’s shaft. 

“Fuck, I was just expecting a blow job!” Hux gasps. 

“Kylo, he’s wet and clenching around me like I have a knot!” Kylo is trembling as he reaches over to touch the seam of Techie’s rim.

Hux whines, “Alpha!” He quickly pulls out of Techie and whimpers through a ruined orgasm. Kylo was used to Hux’s preferences by now to find it beautiful. Techie got up with a serene smile, “Thomas? Please come here.” 

Kylo couldn’t believe his gentlest love was at this point. Thomas got up from his chair with a shy smile, “Ass up, mommy?” Techie moans and gets in position. Thomas inserts more lube before fucking the excess out of Techie. They’re moans and gasps are harmonious. Hux’s eyes are closed but his smile is telling. Kylo is ready to burst.

Thomas looks over at Kylo with a bashful plea. Kylo takes a moment but realizes what Thomas was implying, “Yes, cum in mommy for me. Help us make a baby.” Thomas’ eyes roll back as he grinds his release as deep as his 4 inches can. He’s got enough girth to make Techie’s toes curl

The scents of the omegas were challenging Kylo’s stamina. He had to get some fresh air before it was his turn and came on Techie instead of in him. Thomas seemed to notice and distracted Techie while Kylo drank some water. Kylo squared his shoulders and went back to the bed.

Kylo moaned at the sight of Hux and Thomas cradling Techie for Kylo. Techie’s pretty stretch shimmery belly and breasts were heaving. Kylo prayed and meditated for years for this moment. He inserted a little more lube before finally sinking into Techie.

Techie let out a small laugh before wrapping his arms around Kylo. They had simulated sex many times. Hell, they’ve technically have had sex before with Kylo lying face down being speared by Techie’s jackrabbit thrusts. For a moment, it was just Techie and Kylo in the universe.

Techie pulled him into a kiss, “Thrust, Ky. Fuck me stupid!” Thomas snorts against Techies shoulder but Kylo finds it too endearing to do anything but thrust deep into Techie’s womb. Hux groans at the jostling of Techie’s belly. Hux is massaging it soon with a heated look.

“Give Techie an orgasm, Alpha, before you may cum,” Hux orders. Kylo looks over at him with a nod. He leans down and kisses Thomas’ suckling marks before lapping a nipple with his large hot tongue. He cants his hips to grind on Techie’s G-spot. Techie squeals and writhes.

Kylo’s ass and thighs ache from the firm deep grinding that’s driving Techie wild. The other omegas are rubbing and encouraging him. He switches to the other nipple and strokes Techie’s length. Techie hiccups a warning before he’s spasming in orgasm. Bright blue eyes roll back.

Kylo did it. He actually did it. The relief and euphoria led to his knot growing. “It’s coming!” He moans. 

Hux grins into his eyes gripping his jaw tightly, “Going to pump all that seed into Techie? Make sure it’s just one. Just one healthy, lovely baby!” Kylo scrunches his face.

Kylo can barely breath as he cums. Techie clenches like a vice around him and starts hiccuping tears. Thomas is soothing him while Hux takes advantage of his hyperventilating alpha’s ass. A long nimble finger presses to stimulate Kylo’s prostate, “Get all of that cum in him.”

Kylo wakes up. He’s sprawled out on his omegas’ bed like a starfish. His mouth is dry with a sweet tang of slick. He looks around to see Thomas cleaning the dilators studiously.

Thomas looks composed aside from his deep flush going down to his chest and a vibrating hum coming from him. Kylo sat up as Techie and Hux came in from the bathroom. Kylo felt blessed seeing the pair dote over each other. He turned back to Thomas as the humming got louder.

Thomas put on a little show revealing the vibrating bunny plug peeking from his cheeks. The dark fur spurred something in Kylo and he got up and pulled Thomas close to him, “What do I have here?” Thomas gasps while wriggling away from his grasp, “Nothing!”

Kylo chuckles as Thomas moves onto the bed on all fours. Kylo feels himself harden at the sight of Thomas’ cock bobbing as he shook his pert ass. “May I?” Kylo asks, well trained by Hux. Thomas nods before hiding his face. Kylo arches a brow and takes hold of the vibrating plug.

He groans as it revealed to be conjoined anal beads in the shape of a carrot. “Your toys are fantastic,” Kylo sighs as Thomas’ hole eagerly takes the plug back in. Hux and Techie curl up on the lounge watching. “Take me, Alpha,” Thomas sighs. “I’m ready.”

Kylo kisses his back before collecting some slick to coat his cock. He couldn’t help comparing Thomas to Techie. Thomas felt like sinking into a marshmallow while Techie was like a tight sock. Watching Thomas’ ass jiggle made his waist look tinier from behind.

Kylo grabbed his little love handles and started fucking Thomas the way he liked it. Smothered into the mattress. Kylo’s legs started to spasm and he roared to keep on going. Thomas screamed into the bed as his cock pushed out cum into the sheets. Kylo howled as his knot started.

He grabbed Thomas and gently rolled them onto their side. Thomas was gasping for air and Kylo rubbed his belly. The room went silent as Kylo’s knot fully formed and his seed filled up Thomas. Hux was trying to hide his desperation as best as he could but Techie smiled knowingly.

Hux loved sex, but terrified of being a birth parent. He wanted kids but didn’t know if pregnancy was for him. It was always portrayed as a burden while growing up. Now, he acknowledges everything can be seen as a burden. But also as a joy. He loved these 3 so much.

It was fate for the trio of omegas to get their heats at the same time. Armitage won’t be alone for this pregnancy. It will not break him. He kisses Techie lightly before going over to the bed. Kylo looks up at him while Thomas has drifted to sleep. “I’m ready, my love.”

Kylo feels like he can’t move. He’s currently knotted and yet his body wants to knot his Armitage. “Thank you, Hux. I will gladly give you everything you desire.” 

Hux smiles softly at him, “I know and I love you.” 

Kylo smiles back, “Can you handle another hour?”

“I might. The cramping is atrocious. Could I have a hand?” Hux simpers. Kylo blushes. It was 6 months into their marriage when Hux first fucked himself on Kylo’s fist. As in he bound and rode it while moaning about how perfect Kylo’s body is. It had truly changed Kylo’s life.

Kylo holds his hand over his head to let Hux position his fingers just how he likes. Hux sighs as he easily takes in three. Kylo groans at how hot Hux’s insides are. His scent is reminding Kylo of earlier times of Hux begging for marathon sex. On his terms, of course.

By the time Kylo’s fingers have gently breached Hux’s cervix, his knot deflated. His cock was still hard. And Thomas was still passed out. Techie came over to gently wake him up while Kylo and Hux wrestled for dominance. Kylo moaned as Hux let him win.

Hux was practically folded in half with his gape winking at Kylo. Kylo sucked on it before spitting the slick back into it. Hux moaned loudly, “Fucking put it in me, boy. It’s all you’re good for!” 

Kylo took the bait gladly and plunged into Hux. Their hips bruising. Hux dug his nails into his own ass cheeks as he tried to maintain his balance. Even after all of these years, he couldn’t get enough of Kylo. His stupid, powerful emperor Alpha. His. He closed his eyes and let his body take over in a blissful dry orgasm.

Kylo wheezed as the loose moist hole clenched the sore flesh of his knot. He couldn’t pull away as Hux quivered through an orgasm. Kylo whimpered as he popped his third knot. He was exhausted but proud that he was able to provide this much for his omegas. He blacked out again.

Hux hissed from the extra weight, “Need some help with this log.” The other two giggle and come assist their third. Hux kisses them in thanks. Techie smiles down at Kylo’s twitching legs, “We should do something about that.” 

“Yeah, I don’t want to hear him complain for days,” Thomas went into the bathroom and got some muscle balm. He handed a glob to Techie and himself before they worked on a leg each. Hux was more focused on scenting his husband. Thomas smiled over at Techie. Techie blushed before leaning over to scent him.

Thomas froze as Techie grazed his scent gland with teeth. Thomas swallowed as Techie sat back. “May I?” Thomas tilts his head. Techie nods and pulls his hair to the side revealing his own. Thomas moans into it. They were claimed by Kylo and Hux. But now are a true quad.

Kylo came to, “What did I miss?” 

Hux grins at him, “Nothing at all, love.” Techie and Thomas crawl up to snuggle. Kylo notices his legs are a little gooey and smell like the muscle balm. He purrs contently, “I love you all.” 


End file.
